


Across the Great Divide

by casscrawls (revvon)



Series: Myriad [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Covering up Injuries, Flashbacks, Fractured Wrist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revvon/pseuds/casscrawls
Summary: Donnie preferred logic over emotions.So obviously the logical thing to do when he accidentally hurt himself walking across the street was to hide his newfound injury.Because emotions are a weakness, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Donnie really needs to work on his self-preservation skills.

“Son of a bITCH.”

 

“Raph please.”

 

“Are you even looking at the weather?! Jesus Christ, Leo. All you have to do is look outside!” And with that Raph stood, and stormed to the windows and yanked the curtains aside to expose them to the lovely deep gray sky.

 

Donnie, on the other side of the couch, barely looked up from his book. “Uh-huh. ‘S real nice, Raphie.”

 

The older boy cast him a (half-assed) glare. “You, shut up. You’re not even listening.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

From the armchair in the corner of the room, Leo sighed and shook his head, blue eyes moving back to his laptop screen. He’d been hunched over it for a better part of the evening. “It’s just rain, Raph. Relax.”

 

And of course, the universe sent them a giant “screw you”.

 

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and was followed by a (somewhat) loud clap of thunder.

 

Mikey screamed and toppled down the stairs and Leo nearly spilled his cup of water onto his laptop and Donnie yelped and dropped his book and Raph jumped at least four feet off the ground.

 

And then everything was quiet again, apart from Mikey’s occasional whine.

 

“You jinxed it.” Raph complained, making his way out of the living room and toward the stairs (“Mikey. It was one clap.” “Did anybody ask you for your opinion? No? Didn’t think so.” “What were you even doing upstairs?” “Cleaning? ‘Cause the path to my bed vanished under clothes.” “No.”).

 

Leo shrugged and placed his laptop on the floor, standing and moving toward the window. “It’s really coming down hard out there.” He mused, tucking his hands into his pockets.

 

They were quiet for a moment as Donnie joined him at the window, placing his hands on the windowsill.

 

Mikey and Raph both appeared in the doorframe, the younger making a wild dash for the couch and launching himself onto it. Raph shook his head and reached down, shoving Mikey’s legs off to make room for himself. Mikey kicked him.

 

“Look,” Leo pointed suddenly, pointed into the rain. “They left their garage door open.”

 

Donnie squinted into the rain, leaning forward to peer out the window.

 

Leo was right; The family across the street had left their garage door open. And the street was full of water. From their window, it looked like there was a pool in the garage.

 

“We should go warn them.” Leo began to fret, playing with the hem of his jacket. He cast a forlorn look at his computer. “But I need to finish my emails..”

 

“I can go.” Donnie wasn’t even aware he had said it until Leo’s eyes widened hopefully. And then there was no way out of it because damnit, Leo was just as persuasive as Mikey sometimes.

 

“Would you?” Leo actually looked misty-eyed. “Thanks, Don.”

 

“Woah, woahwoahwoah,” Raph. “He can’t go by himself! It’s pouring outside! Look at the street! It’s looks like a flood out there!” He protested. “I’ll—“

 

Mikey cut him off with bright blue eyes. “I’ll go with him!”

 

Raph was on his feet within a second. “No way. No. I—“ _I let you out of my sight once and everything went to hell. Yeah. We get it._

 

“Donnie can’t go alone,” Leo repeated, a familiar frustrated tone rearing it’s ugly head. “I have to finish these emails and you’re grounded. Remember? So who else is going to go with him?”

 

(Mikey looked a little hurt, actually.)

 

Raph was scowling, looking between Leo and Donnie and Mikey before backing down, hackles lowering. “Fine. Whatever. Don’t get sick. Again.” He grumbled before stomping out of the room.

 

Leo sighed and made his way toward the closet, sliding the door open and reaching in to grab Donnie’s purple jacket and Mikey’s orange one. “He really is worried, you know.”

 

Donnie refused to meet Leo’s soft gaze as he took his jacket. “Yeah. I know. C’mon, Mikey.” He sighed, turning around and padding toward the door, pulling on his boots and pushing the door open.

 

“Just a sec,” Mikey responded, pulling his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and yanking on his sneakers at the same time. “Okay. Okay, let’s go!” He smiled, hurrying out the door after Donnie.

 

Leo remained in the doorway, arms crossed over his stomach as he watched them trot down the stairs. He looked like a concerned parent, Donnie reflected. He finally turned and wandered back inside, shutting the door behind him and Donnie could breathe again. Because he loved his brother, but Leo could be suffocating.

 

And Mikey, little Mikey, noticed. “You okay, Don?”

 

“Yeah. Careful. The stairs are slippery.” Donnie replied swiftly, pace slow and careful as he made his way down the stairs.

 

“I know.”

 

It was quiet for a bit as the two made their way down the stairs and onto the driveway.

 

The cement was soaked, a river running down it as the rain continued to pour. It dripped through his hair as he readjusted his hood a bit so it truly covered his whole head.

 

Mikey was slightly behind him, splashing through the puddles with occasional bursts of laughter. For a fourteen year old, he really did act like he was six.

 

He was still laughing, even as they made it to the road. Donnie whirled around, deciding to tell him to shut up with his left foot slipped and his whole body went down with a thud and an abnormal sounding ‘crack’.

 

Mikey was there in an instant, hovering over him anxiously. “Donnie? Donnie, are you okay? Oh my god.”

 

Donnie groaned and pushed himself up with his hands, leaning back on his palms. “Yeah, I’m o—“ There was a sudden flash of searing pain that shot through his right wrist and he buckled, drawing his hand in close to cradle it.

 

“Donnie? Donnie!”

 

He ignored his brother in favor is gripping his arm and taking deep, steadying breaths.

 

“Should I go get Leo? Maybe we should go back. Raph is gonna kick my ass, oh my god.. Donnie, we need to go back,—“

 

“Would you shut up for five seconds!” The brunette snapped, whipping his head around to glare at his younger brother. “Seriously! Five seconds, Mikey!” The movement jostled his wrist and he hissed, returning to his previous fetal position.

 

(He missed the look of hurt that splashed across Mikey’s face.)

 

It took a few minutes, but eventually Donnie could breathe again. “We gotta tell them their garage is flooded.” He decided firmly, pushing himself to his feet with his good hand (which immediately went to cradle his likely fractured wrist once freed from its duty). “C’mon. Let’s keep going.”

 

“B-but doesn’t it hurt?—“ Mikey protested, sky-blue eyes blown wide.

 

“No,” Donnie lied through his teeth. His wrist was throbbing with pain. “Doesn’t hurt at all. I was just overreacting. Come on, we’re almost there anyway.”

 

Mikey cast a mournful look back at the house before following after him, though his pace was slightly slower than before.

 

Donnie trudged up the driveway, cradling his wrist and ignoring the white spots crowding his vision. They were almost at the front door anyway. There was no point in turning and going home, even if the rainwater was but to his ankle.

 

It was Mikey who rang the doorbell and greeted their neighbor with his usual huge smile plastered on across his face. “Mr. Saki, your garage is open!” He was saying when Donnie finally tuned into the conversation.

 

The man standing in the doorway did a double take before groaning and shaking his head. “I knew I forgot something. Thank you, Michelangelo. Donatello.” And he stepped back into his house and closed the door.

 

“There. You happy?” Mikey scowled in his general direction as they made their way back across the street. “C’mon, D. You should tell Leo.”

 

“It doesn’t hurt!” Donnie protested immediately, because the last thing he wanted was Leo kicking up a huge fuss and Raph getting angrier and Mikey blaming himself. And god only knows how Splinter would react. Probably call him a klutz or something.

 

So no. Telling Leo was definitely out of the question.

 

And it was a good thing he’d made his decision, because they were on the front steps before he knew it.

 

He caught Mikey’s arm with his good hand. “Don’t tell Leo,” He pleaded. “I honestly feel fine.”

 

“B-but—“

 

“If we tell Leo he’ll just worry. And then he’ll accidentally tell Raph and Raph will be mad. And then Raph being mad will tell Splinter that something happened. Please, Mikey.”

 

Sky-blue eyes met chocolate brown and Mikey sighed. “Fine. But—“ He held up one finger threateningly. “If you look like you’re in pain I’m telling.” He sounded like a child again.

 

Donnie had missed that tattle-tale-like tone.

 

“Deal.”

 

Mikey pushed the door open and they both stepped into the warmth of the house, dripping rainwater everywhere.

 

Leo was there almost immediately with two fluffy towels. “You okay?” He asked softly as Mikey shed his coat and disappeared into his towel. “You look like Splinter’s rat when we tried to give him a bath.”

 

Donnie found himself smiling despite himself as he accepted the towel (and steeled his features to make sure no winces came through). “Yeah. Mr. Saki closed the door after we left.” He said, throwing the towel over his shoulders after removing his coat. “It was really slippery. Nobody fell, though.”

 

“That’s good.” Leo smiled before lifting both of their coats and padding into the kitchen, tossing them onto chairs to dry.

 

Raph came pounding down the stairs, eyes trained on both of his younger brothers as he paused in front of them as if assessing the situation. Green eyes were slightly narrowed, though it was only when they fell on Mikey’s shivering form. So Donnie was in the clear.

 

“I’m going upstairs. Gonna go to bed early, we have a test tomorrow.” He lied, making his escape as quickly as he could. He made his way to the stairs, pausing briefly when Raph spoke up.

 

“Do you want an extra blanket?” The older was saying, looking directly at Donnie. He had one arm draped around Mikey’s shoulders, and in all honesty, the youngest looked as miserable as Donnie felt.

 

“No, I’m okay.” Donnie forced a smile before turning and making his way up the stairs.

 

He was okay.

 

Or, he would be. No need for extra attention. He could take care of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow is this t o r t u r e ?
> 
> Ew I’m sorry this is so late and also it’s bad quality sorry

Update; He could  _ not  _ take care of himself. 

 

A day later had Donnie in the bathroom on the floor, cradling his wrist as he attempted to breathe in through his mouth. 

 

_ Pain painpainpain _ . 

 

It had barely been a day and he was already crying like a baby.  _ Nice going, Don.  _ He was pathetic. 

 

On top of the agony constantly flaring up in his wrist, their father was sick with something that Donnie couldn’t figure out. Maybe it was just a cold? The flu? Bronchitis? Old age?

 

Nah, maybe scratch the last one. Splinter wasn’t  _ that  _ old. 

 

When one of them got sick, it usually didn’t take long for the rest of the house to catch it. Except Raph. There was something  _ really weird  _ with him, he hadn’t gotten sick since they were kids (Six? Seven? One of those two) (Usually Mikey or Donnie himself went down first— if one of them even happened to  _ sneeze _ , all bets were off. Bed rest and lots of water and orange juice were the only things they’d be seeing for a while.). So Splinter being sick had Donnie a little on edge about the rest of the family, and Leo had looked like shit when he left earlier the very same day. 

 

Oh well. Too late to say anything now. 

 

“Hey, D,” There was a loud knock on the door that Donnie easily recognized as Mikey’s odd style of knocking. “Papa’s asking for you.” 

 

That too— Sometimes Donnie wondered what planet Mikey came from because  _ none of the rest of them had ever called Splinter ‘papa’.  _ Maybe it was just his ‘thing’. Probably. 

 

“I’ll be out in a sec,” He called back, touching his wrist gently. Footsteps, and then Mikey was gone. 

 

He took the moment of silence to school his features into their usual appearance, inwardly praying Splinter wouldn’t be able to see through them. Their dad had always been disturbingly perceptive. 

 

As soon as he decided he looked normal enough (he wasn’t wincing), he stood and unlocked the door, making his way out of the bathroom. He passed two of his brothers on the way down the stairs, one of which was trying to slide down the railing while the other was at the bottom of the staircase looking extremely pale and ready to jump forward at a moments notice. 

 

“Do you know what he wants?” Donnie asked Raph at the bottom of the stairs, tucking his hands into his sweater pockets. 

 

Raph shrugged, green eyes turning on Donnie. “Nah. Just heard that he wanted to talk.” 

 

That was apparently the best answer he was going to get today.  _ Nice.  _

 

“Thanks.” Was his only response as he turned away and made his way into Splinter’s room. 

 

—

 

It was just a cold, thank god, but it seemed to strike their father surprisingly hard. 

 

Donnie wasn’t too concerned anymore, it felt like the fever had gone down. So sleep was probably the best thing for Splinter. Which was good, because it was pretty much the only thing their father could do anyway. 

 

He situated himself in his lab and sighed, staring at the scattered papers as he attempted to work through his thoughts. 

 

He was just so damn  _ tired.  _ Why did he have to do all the work around here? How come Leo was never home to help?

 

It wasn’t like Mikey and Raph didn’t try to help; They did, they really did. But neither of them could sit still long enough for Donnie to explain anything. It wasn’t their fault either. So Donnie had no one to blame for that. 

 

His phone beeped and he flipped it over so the screen faced the ceiling. 

  
  


_ MotherHen: Anything in mind for dinner? _

_ FeistyBoi: not pizza again _

_ FeistyBoi: I will actually eat an entire case of broccoli I’ll vomit if I have pizza again _

_ OrangeJuice: aw man _

_ FeistyBoi: no offense Mikey but sprinkles and gummy bears don’t belong on pizza so your opinion is invalid _

_ OrangeJuice: better sleep with one eye open tonight, Raphie _

_ MotherHen: This is not what I came here for doNNIE _

_ WalkingFirstAid: Just get lettuce or something _

_ WalkingFirstAid: We could do pasta? _

_ OrangeJuice: !! Fusilli?? Please?? _

_ FeistyBoi: fusilli is weird can’t we just go with rigatoni _

_ OrangeJuice: you’re weird but I can’t get rid of you now can i _

_ FeistyBoi: Leo get rigatoni I’m going to s n a p the switch _

_ OrangeJuice: waIT NO DONT YOU DAR _

_ OrangeJuice: yoULL HAVE YOU CATCH ME FIRST _

_ WalkingFirstAid: Hey Leo get strozzapreti _

_ MotherHen: Fine _

_ OrangeJuice: now look at what you’ve done raph _

_ FeistyBoi: whAT I DID??— _

  
  


Donnie flipped his phone back over so the screen faced the desk and groaned, resting his hands on the desk. 

 

His wrist still burned, and he knew without a doubt at this point that it was sprained. But it would heal on its own. And he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. 

 

(So why did he feel so guilty whenever he thought about not telling his brothers?)

 

So, once again, Donatello steeled himself and stood, making his way back up the stairs and opening the door to step into the hallway. 

 

—

 

Dinner was quiet. Really, really quiet, actually. 

 

Mikey had been the first of the sibling’s to fall sick, so he was upstairs in bed asleep. And by extent, that meant the rest of the Hamato family would  _ starve _ because the rest of them  _ couldn’t cook to save their own lives.  _

 

Which was how and why the remaining three siblings were gathered around the table eating lettuce and bread. 

 

“Man, this is a  _ drag. _ ” Raph complained, stabbing idly at his dry lettuce. They hadn’t been able to find the vinegar  _ or  _ the oil. 

 

“At least it’s not just water this time,” Leo pointed out softly, and a collective shudder seemed to travel through the room. “Hey, Don, how soon do you think dad will be up?”

 

Donnie shrugged, playing with his fork with his good hand. His other hand lay in his lap as he poked at the lettuce. “By the end of the week, probably.” He decided. 

 

A sudden slice of pain traveled down his arm when he jostled his wrist and he gasped, dropping the fork and moving his now-free hand to his wrist. 

 

“Donnie? You alright?” Leo asked, turning blue eyes on the youngest in the room as Donnie crumpled in on himself. “Donnie?  _ Donnie? _ ”

 

Raph stood very suddenly, moving around the table and Donnie allowed himself to fall to the darkness that had gathered in the corners of his eyes. 

 

“ _ Don—“ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W h o o p s my hand slipped again

_ “nie!—“ _

 

_ — _

 

_ He was four, sitting on the couch watching his older brother bleed.  _

 

_ Raph had fallen down the front steps and received a bloody nose for his trouble, and none of them knew what to do. So they waited. And waited. And kept on waiting.  _

 

_ The bleeding eventually stopped and Raph poked the side of his nose cautiously, and it was over. He was fine.  _

 

_ They never told their father.  _

 

—

 

“Shit, what happened?—“ 

 

“I don’t  _ know, _ put him here—“ 

 

“Aw man, can you keep it down an— What happened to Dee?” 

 

“I thought you were sick!” 

 

“He fainted at the table, quick, Mikey, pass me the thermometer!” 

 

“Wait, wh— acHOO— which one?”

 

“Go back to bed, I’ll go get it.” 

 

Donnie was only vaguely aware of the voices floating around the room, though he was dimly aware of his desire for them to  _ stop talking.  _ But he couldn’t open his mouth. His eyes remained shut tight as he slipped back under, with the distant knowledge that  _ someone  _ wouldn’t let him go. 

 

—

 

_ He was six, and his mom died in the hospital. He was never told what caused it. It caused their dad too much pain to even think about it.  _

 

_ The house was quiet, oh so quiet. Yoshi retreated to his room immediately after getting home. Leo vanished into their shared room and Raph locked himself in his room.  _

 

_ Leaving Donnie with Mikey. Mikey, barely three, who had no idea what was going on.  _

 

_ He put Mikey in his playpen and sat on the couch.  _

 

_ Too bad there was never anything good on tv during the weekdays.  _

 

_ — _

 

They called the hospital. 

 

What were they supposed to do? Their younger brother had just collapsed out of the blue, they couldn’t just keep him on the couch! What he was sick? 

 

Hospitals were clean and white and pristine and Raph  _ hated them,  _ because it meant he fucking  _ sucked  _ at his job of being an older brother. 

 

Leo broke, like, every single speed law possible driving them there. He’d run at least four red lights and made lots of sudden turns but they’d made it there intact, which was what truly counted, right?

 

Which was how they had landed themselves in a waiting room, staring at twenty year old magazines and the tiled floor. 

 

Leo seemed the most comfortable, considering he came here almost everyday, though both Mikey and Raph were tense and unfocused, the former trying not to sneeze and the latter tapping his feet impatiently. 

 

“Is Dee gonna be okay?” Mikey asked quietly after a few more minutes is silence, breaking the tense atmosphere. 

 

It was Leo who responded. “Of course he will. Donnie’s going to be just fine.” 

 

Mikey looked doubtful for a moment, though it quickly cleared and reformed into a small smile. “You’re right.”

 

Nobody spoke again. 

 

—

 

_ Donatello was twelve, and he’d been lying about his ankle for three days.  _

 

_ He’d been out with April and he’d fallen funny and hurt it. He’d brushed it off. Claimed he was just fine. He was. Not really. His ankle stung and ached.  _

 

_ When he got home and Leo asked how it was, Donnie had just smiled and said it was great.  _

 

_ Nobody questioned him for two days, until Raph caught him wincing when he set his foot on the ground.  _

 

_ Turns out he’d sprained it. Yoshi dragged him to the hospital, and Leo had tagged along with him (Raph had elected to stay home with Mikey). He was given a boot to where for at least a week and a half, and then sent on his way again.  _

 

_ He was pathetic. He couldn’t even be strong like his brothers. Even Mikey was better at hiding pain than he was.  _

 

_ He would just have to keep trying until he perfected it like they had.  _

 

—

 

“Is he okay?” Leo asked, standing to greet the nurse that (bravely) approached them. 

 

The woman nodded with a practiced smile. “Donatello will be  _ fine.  _ He had a broken wrist, and he must have moved it too much. We’re positive he fainted from the amount of pain he was feeling.” 

 

Leo raised his eyebrows. “A broken wrist? How..?”

 

Mikey let out a small coughing noise, and all three heads turned toward him. “Donnie, ah.. He tripped and landed funny when we went over to tell Mr. Saki his garage door was open,—“

 

“But that was almost two days ago!” Leo protested, eyes wide. 

 

“How come he didn’t say anything?!” Raph said, turning very suddenly to face Mikey, who in turn shrank back into his seat. “And How come  _ you  _ didn’t say anything?” 

 

Mikey’s eyes were wide now. “He made me promise not to tell! He said it didn’t hurt at all!” He insisted. 

 

“Yeah, well, he was lying.” 

 

“Okay,  _ okay!  _ Thank you, Raph, for your, uh,  _ wonderful  _ input!” Leo sat back down, crossing his leg over the other as he made himself more comfortable in the chair. The nurse had already left the waiting room. “Mikey, you  _ know  _ you should’ve said something,—“

 

“I know, and I’m  _ sorry! _ ” The blonde snapped back irritably. 

 

The room fell dead silent again, and nobody spoke for a while.

 

—

 

_ He was seventeen, and he was hospitalized because he couldn’t lie well enough.  _

 

_ He’d spent  _ _ years _ _ lying. About paper cuts (“They don’t hurt, relax”) and accidental burns in the kitchen (“s’ok.”) and stubbed toes and scratches from Icy. So why, when he needed it most, was he unable to lie with a straight face? _

 

Donatello woke with a gasp. 

 

—

 

“He’s awake? Can we see him?”  _ Leo.  _

 

“Oh man, is he okay?”  _ Mikey.  _

 

“Forget that, can we just see him, lady?”  _ Raph.  _

 

Oh-so familiar voices. Voices that Donnie desperately wished weren’t there. 

 

Now he couldn’t lie. They would’ve trust him anymore. He’d ruined his chances of being able to do this again. To lie about an injury. 

 

If the rest of them could do it, why couldn’t he?

 

_ “Because you’re special, Donnie.” A voice that sounded chillingly like Leo said. “Because we’ve never hidden such big injuries behind a fake smile.”  _

 

And if Donnie was good at anything, it was reading people. And they  _ hadn’t.  _ None of them had hidden such large scale injuries as a broken wrist. Just scrapes and bruises. 

 

So when the nurse finally relented and opened the door and his three brothers came bursting through the doorway, Donatello resolved to keep trying. 

 

Because if none of the others could hide something so painful, it made him different from them, right?

 

Mikey was the first at his side, the first to hold his uninjured hand and smile broadly. “Hi. I thought you said you hated hospitals?” 

 

And even that  _ god awful attempt at a joke  _ made Donnie crack a smile. “Yeah.” 

 

Mikey released his hand and just shook his head, slipping around the bed to his other side and Leo and Raph  _ both  _ took his place. 

 

_ Oh no.  _

 

“Hey, buddy,” Leo was saying, carding his fingers through Donnie’s hair. “How’re you feeling?” 

 

_ Wait, what? _

 

He’d been fully prepared to get scolded, to get involved in an argument. Not questions about how he felt. No way. 

 

“Fine,” He answered thickly around the sudden wave of emotions that swamped him. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Facing  _ both  _ of his older brothers? Donnie was just glad Mikey was standing on his other side. The smallest always acted as more of moral support during conversations and arguments. 

 

Raph had a funny look in his eye but he shrugged. “I’m just glad you’re okay, man.” 

 

Now he was  _ really _ confused. 

 

He turned his eyes on Leo. “You’re not mad?” 

 

Leo shook his head. “Just worried, that’s all.” 

 

He had his doubts, yes, but this was going much better than he’d feared. 

 

“Why aren’t you mad?” It slipped out without him realizing it. 

 

Leo shrugged too. “You’re more important than you think, Donnie. It doesn’t matter what you said. And we can’t go back and change it either.” 

 

He felt himself nod. 

 

Raph chimes in now too. “But we _can_ change the future, right? Or, whatever Mikey always says.” 

 

“I am standing  _ right here. _ ” Mikey interjected across the bed. 

 

“What he means is that you can’t keep lying about stuff like that.” Leo cut in before Raph could respond. “You might not be as lucky next time.” 

 

He found himself nodding again. 

 

And even as Leo smiled and ruffled his hair, and Raph gave him a fond poke and Mikey grinned widely and grasped his good hand, Donnie found himself thinking quite clearly that he would do it again. 

 

_ Because if none of his brothers could hide such an injury, it set him apart from them, right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry lmao
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I made the ending a lil open so I could maybe continue with a sequel if I wanted but right now I’m not sure hmmm
> 
> Anyway for some reason as I was writing this I kept thinking about lasagna and now I really want some
> 
> That’s all, thanks for reading!!~


End file.
